Swampblaze
Swampblaze '''is the '''Nexomnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyrolizardian from Methanos in Ben 10: Chronolegacies. Appearance Swampblaze looks simlar to Swampfire, with a few noticeable differences. Powers and Abilities Swampblaze has the ability to ignite methane in his palms similar to a flamethrower. After his blossoming, he ignites methane from yellow holes in his palms. His fire blast is precise enough for him to shoot it at a cage with Kevin and Gwen in it, while the cage melted and Kevin and Gwen were left unharmed. Swampblaze is also capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion, like Swampfire and Heatblast. Swampblaze has a high degree of chlorokinesis. Swampblaze uses seeds and gases projected from his body, as well as telepathically interfacing with plant life, to manipulate and instantly create biological agriculture. Plant life exposed to Swampblaze's gases will elongate, enlarge and ensnare enemies, seemingly being mutated by the gases. Some plants have a brief green aura when he influences them. His telepathic influence over plants even allowed him to free Max from the Highbreed Tree Monster, which used Max as a brain. Swampblaze can generate seeds from his body that phase into or pierce into any ground or flooring before turning to vine tentacles strong enough to restrain Vilgax. As he can produce plant chemicals, Swampblaze can even produce spores that cause sleep. Swampblaze's body can generate a type of mud which sticks to everything but him, which he used to blind Albedo as Humungousaur, as the latter could not pull it off his eyes and had to change forms. Swampblaze is capable of regenerating and regrowing any damaged or destroyed body parts, allowing him to grow back lost limbs, holes in his body, or even his head. He was even able to reform his body from remains when it got splattered to pieces. He can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" and tentacles to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb and return them to the body, allowing him to reconstitute automatically if damaged. Swampblaze's methane has a very pungent smell which is intolerable to some species like the Incurseans, which will make them retch and faint. By spraying methane at a human's face, it will render them unconscious. He can also grow plants from the ground simply by raising his hand. Swampblaze has enhanced strength, being able to push over a Highbreed Weather Array using leverage by turning his feet into roots running deep into the ground as well as hold his own against Vilgax with his bare fists. Swampblaze's body structure allows him to walk straight through the spaces between the iron bars.1 Also, once, when he was crushed under a large container, his body deformed into vines that burrowed through and then out of the ground to reform him instantly. In the same instance, Kevin punched Swampblaze in the torso, resulting in his fist getting stuck in it until Swampblaze punched him back. Swampblaze shows the ability to grow vines with a flame tip from his hands and use them as whips. Weaknesses Swampblaze can be continuously cut up by sharp objects such as Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, preventing him from regenerating. Swampblaze can be frozen, which renders him immobile. He can thaw himself out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. Swampblaze's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. If Ben turns into Swampblaze with a broken arm, Swampblaze's arm will be twisted and shriveled, and he will feel pain from it. History * Swampblaze was unlocked by Eon when he mutated Swampfire's DNA. Therefore, Swampfire's mutated DNA turned into a new alien. Appearances